Rebel
by clairemeatsix
Summary: The question of whether Cam will ever love again was easy. No. Until. . a new student, one with a dark, mysterious past joins Swords & Cross. There's something about Sapphire. Does Cam dare let his guard down and let himself fall? Or will he and Sapphire have a choice? Was Sapphire even human? Cam doesn't know. He doesn't care. He falls. Cam x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly, I do not own any of the characters from Fallen, nor do I own the story. Lauren Kate does.**

**Chapter 1**

**First Glance**

It always had to rain.

My knees are damp and muddy, covered in green moss and brown dirt, as I meticulously scrub at the Orpheus statue with Todd Hammond. Detention was what we were serving. It was such a regular occurrence for me that I don't even know what I got it for – it could have been anything this week.

Roland Sparks and Mary Margaret 'Molly' Zane lazily lounge by the grand, dirty statue of the angel Gabriel, Gods number one, you could say. Gabriel was the one who led The Watchers down to Earth to cast a watchful eye over mankind.

This is how we got here. The Angels, the purebreds, I mean. Molly, Gabrielle, Daniel, Roland, Arianne and I. The Angels at the Recreational School 'Swords & Cross'. But why they, excluding Daniel and myself, were still in this hellhole was beyond me. Swords and Cross is a prison for kids who behave badly, _really _badly, and have to be contained. We came here because of one thing, but it's over for now and we should have no reason to stick around anymore.

Or so I keep telling myself.

Lucinda 'Luce' Price is at the heart of it. And also, she happens to be the girl I love. That Daniel loves, and that Daniel has of course. I was just her other love interest for a short while, when Daniel was pretending to despise her, reluctant to end her life like before.

Luce and Daniel and I are at the centre of an eternal war. Before the Watchers it was believed that Angels and humans should not love, especially because one half of the relationship would die and the other would live on to love and loss forever. But the watchers saw things a different way. They believed, well, when I say they, I mean Gabriel, his army of 200 too loyal to disobey him and be faithful to the laws, decided they should have mans daughters for their own. So they flew down from the mountains and had them for their selves, the mean were weary of them, these wondrously beautiful creatures and shied away, letting the Angels take their woman. They bore children with the Watchers and the children were what we call Nephilim, part angel, part human. Only a handful of pure blooded angels, like myself and the others here, still roamed the earth. Though the Angels at Sword and Cross were banned from heaven, forbidden to return.

So I was not at all shocked and surprised to see Molly smirk and raise her head to the one Angel forgiven for his sins on earth, in heaven in heaven as if to say. "Look at me Gabriel, how do you like this?' She sits on his shoulder, her heels scraping against his robe that falls to his roman-like sandals, his toes poking out from underneath. 'Go to hell.'

Now, Orpheus, he was truly, commonly known as a real historic figure, though the other characters in his story were not as well believed as he was. Orpheus invented the lute, yes I know, surprise. He led The Watchers under the ground, not quite earth or hell and trapped them there, for they had killed his family and taken everything he loved from his fingers. Roderope Mountains, it is said if you enter to cave - Devils Throat, funnily enough - you could still hear their pleading and screams for help. The lute, or lyre, as the nuns, priests and professor's like to call it, was a famous possession to them all – though most didn't know it – the Angels covet it because it is of value to the humans and the two races are at an unending war to steal it from the Devil's Cave.

Not much excitement, news or anything new ever came. Rarely, we'd have newcomers and if they were lucky, they'd have committed a crime huge enough to draw attention to themselves though it was never anything us angels hadn't seen before. Like Luce, despite having two people or ready swooning over her and a hell lot of people wanting to kill her, her accident would have given her a lot of unwanted attention from the other inmates.

No matter how hard I scrubbed and polished this stupid Orpheus statue there would always be a sloppy green moss and thick mud plastered to it, stuck in the little crooks and corners, the tiny holes the disastrous rain will produce every few years. This is probably the best and worst detention ever.

Best – because the teachers will never have to worry about us forgetting. And worst – because we actually have to do it until then lesson finished bell rings. Which was what? Another half an hour.

So, I just sit, hoping Ted will carry on working hard enough that I might actually look like two of us done some work on the statue, and lounge on Orpheus' shoulder, lazy as a cat.

Dragging my hand through my long black hair, I sense a distraction nearing. I say distraction but really it's just a car – a few cars – nearing the school. A distraction for the kids.

But probably just a passer-by, someone who'll only glance and hurry off in the same direction – with no intention of stopping.

So, you could imagine our surprise when not one, but three squad cars idled by the front gate, waiting to be let in. I could sense the distress of the dogs, pawing at the van doors, yearning to get out and the uneasiness of the officers as the shifted in their seats and glanced towards the prisoner. Whose mind, I could tell, was smug – but that was all. I couldn't tell you anything about that person. This annoys me.

Randy, our very masculine female detention officer pays us no attention as she calls in to inform someone to open the doors and let the police in. The students were standing undecided, not knowing whether or not to advance on the car to get a look or take several steps back away from the police.

I hop down from the statue and jog towards Randy. "Hey," I say, pretending to catch my breath, "What's going on? Who is that?"

Randy looks at the clipboard in her big hands, flipping through a few crisp white sheets of paper before tapping her finger down a few times and grunting. "Rich kid. Eighteen. Sapphire Rosmaria Belkoni." She drops the paper. "She'll be in your dorm room and I expect you to make her feel at home."

"Wait, wait, wait. If you expect me to make an eighteen-year-old girl feel at home in let's face it, a mental institution – don't you think I should at least have a right to know what landed her here in the first place." I say, frowning deeply. She could be a mass murderer for all I know and really I do need to know.

"Very well, Cam," Randy huffs, and shrugs her shoulders before lifting the paper once again, her blue eyes falling over the words and a startled gasp slipping free of her lips. "Whoa, she. . . Her dad – I mean. She pretty much disabled three FBI agents, and her father paid them to let her live once they had injected her with a sedative to knock her out. But until this incident she seemed pretty much sane. Despite getting into trouble for drinking, smoking, vandalising – nothing odd about your average teenager." I nod in agreement. "Three FBI agents, "Detective James, Bourne and Willis were found on the ground, unable to move, Miss Belkoni was found… at the sight of the crime… smirking and towering over the guards. Detective Jones said "She put up a hell of a fight, before we got her out. Yes. Before we got her out with animal tranquil. I'm not your superstitious type, but there's something not right with that girl""

"Whoa, so she's the most serious case we've ever had her at Swords & Cross?" I say, I'd seen a lot in my time but for an eighteen year old girl to have done this, it was shocking.

Randy nods, her perm bouncing up and down on her shoulders. "Yeah, but I want you to make her feel at home. I know Molly's listening, so news will travel fast about her little situation," Little, my ass. "Anyway, the kids are gonna avoid her as much as possible."

I smile at her charmingly, knowing I couldn't wiggle my way out of this one if I was to be sharing a room with her. Which was gonna be pretty awkward, you know, me being a guy and she being a girl.

The girl and the cops were no gone, hidden inside the building. I was about to sneak away myself before the megaphone boomed. "All Class F Students, report the main hall. Immediately. I repeat. Report to the main hall immediately."

Sitting inside the main hall, a.k.a the inside gym, a.k.a the makeshift disco, a.k.a the detention hall. That's if you weren't to be punished by cleaning the forever grimy statues out back.

Randy takes her position behind the podium, takes the mic twice and I think I hear her utter the words 'testing, testing,' How cliché. "Attention, all students. I have to—"

All heads turn as the main doors slam shut and in walks a tall girl, with raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes. I recognise her to be the girl who had walked in earlier escorted by the many, many police. She was much prettier than I had ever imagined. Sapphire Rosmaria Belkoni. She smirks as she notes all eyes in her direction, clearly used to the attention. Her blue eyes jump from each student, sharply, before landing on me very briefly. I blink a few times, dazed despite myself. Sapphire walked with the kind of importance a princess would have; back straight, head high; eyes directly in front. "Make an announcement? Is that what you were going to say? How cliché." Sapphire bits her perfectly soft, pink lip. "Oh, please, do continue. Don't mind me."

Randy was just about to announce we had a new student here. A _dangerous _new student. And Sapphire knew it.

She wanders down the hall, in my direction, looking for a place to sit. But, glancing around quickly, I find that the spare seat is next to me. Right now, there was a mix of excitement and fear in me. That detective was right, there was certainly something not right with this girl.

Randy clears her throat and looks down at the podium, her eyes scanning notes she would have prepared for the occasion. Except Sapphire wasn't supposed to show up, so her earlier plans lay on that podium forgotten. "Uh, well, boys and girls, this is Sapphire Rosmaria Belkoni. She's a new student here. Um, I would like you to make her feel at home. Now, before I finish, could Roland Sparks, Cameron Bright and Miss Belkoni herself stay? Thanks. You're now dismissed."

I stay frozen in my seat as I hear the noises of the other kids pushing back chairs, whispering, shouting, laughing and making their way towards the doors. Roland glances at me, confused and to be quite honest a little scared. So, Molly had gotten the news around. It didn't matter if we couldn't die, I guess, the fear of what Sapphire might be able to do to us was enough fear. We still felt pain.

I glance to my right and see Sapphire had crossed her legs, and was looking rather bored. I finally take in what she is wearing, short denim shorts and a tight white t-shirt. Hot, if you asked me. But I wasn't sure if she was one of those girls who'd take offence at a compliment like that.

Randy gestures for us to come forward. Scratches her head, Purses her lip. Confused, my brain screams, and worried. "So Roland and Cam, you guys will no longer be sharing a room together. Roland you will be moving in with Arianne, who has been informed of our situation and Sapphire you will be moving in with Cameron." She gestures to Sapphire and then me as if introducing us.

Sapphire smirks and mutters, "That's what you think," I make a mental note to ask her what she meant later.

Roland's head snapped in my direction. Then he's looking back at Randy. "You're intermingling the sexes now?"

"About time," I grin. Sapphire looks unimpressed, but there's something at the back of her eyes that tells me she is pleased about this. Like I could show her a good time.

Sapphire smirks, rolls her eyes, before shooting me a wink. "You wish." She mutters again. Before turning on her heal and walking away, she throws me a smile over her shoulder, "You coming or what?"

"So," I say lounging on my bed, as I watch Sapphire slowly spin herself around the room on our chair. "What do you do for fun?"

Suddenly she freezes, a slow grin spreading across her face. She glances at me, then she glances at the window, then at me, then back to the window. "Huh, security her sucks, dude." Pouncing off the chair she darts to the window, her hand reaching for the lock—

"—that's never going to work—"

The window slides open. She's already halfway out, before she gestures for me to come with her. I shake my head, perfectly comfortable with lying in bed all night. Sapphire stares deeply into my eyes and I fight the urge to tell her how beautiful she is. Come one, Cam, I tell myself, get a grip of yourself. "Please?" Her voice, oh, so wonderful, is that voice. Like the tinkling of glass, the look of a rose, the feeling of forever. "It'll be boring without you. Not at all worth it."

I grab her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A New Kind of Hope**

We precariously balance on the edge of the window; deciding how to get down. Do we climb down the drain pipe? Do we just jump and cross our fingers? Or, could I just fly? None of those would work.

We can't shimmy down the drainpipe, Randy had it wrapped in barbed wire a few years ago after Roland and I had used that to our advantage. Crossing our fingers would do no good; we were on the top floor that would mean immediate death for Sapphire and a hell lot of pain for me. And, no, I can't fly in front of her. God, she'd go crazy. And the other guys would kill me, you know, Arianne, Daniel, Roland, Molly, Gabbe. Hell, even Luce would have a go at me. Too risky.

I still hold Sapphire's hand, which was sending electric currents up my arm, down my back, curling around my toes before going back up, back down, back up. I wonder if she felt it too. Probably just the excitement running through our skin, and the adrenaline threatening to make us jump. Just to see. I mean, can't hurt that bad. . . Just a little step forward.

_No! _As the thought runs through my brain, yelling at me legs to obey, Sapphire tightens her hand in mine, holding me back as if she knew what I was thinking. "I don't think so, Cam."

I laugh nervously, squeezing her hand tighter than I should have. I gave myself a good scare there. "Yeah, thanks for the advice." I inwardly sigh and thank god my voice didn't crack. "How are we going to get down?"

Sapphire leans over the edge, a little too far for comfort, and glances down below us. Probably entertaining the same thought that I had a few moments ago. I don't let go of her hand. Eventually, Sapphire crouches and shakes her hand free, curling her fingers around the ledge as if she was going to hurl herself off. Haha. But wait, she rocks on her toes, her body edging forward. . Was she going to do it?

I reach out to her to hold her back.

But it's too late; she's gone, pounced off the roof. But she took her time letting go. Which would mean she'd just fall backwards towards the window below. The ledge! I edge forward much like she did and hung my head over the side. "Boo," I say, relieved, "Don't scare me like that. I was afraid I was going to have to explain why my roommate's brains were splattered all over the grounds."

Sapphire narrows her eyes, cocks her head to the side and says, "Oh, Cameron Briel, worried about little old me?" She smiles charmingly, places a hand gingerly to her heart and flutters her long eyelashes.

I roll my eyes. "No, I was worried about my ass and a murder trial." I grin, before curling my hands around the ledge, and leaning forward on my toes, I fall slower than she did, but I got there in the end. My body flips over my arms and propels me towards Sapphire and the ledge. Grab, lean, fall land. Simple physics.

We both do this twice more, before our feet hit the brown grass. I look at Sapphire from the side of my eyes, just to check that she is okay. "So, what you wanna do now that we've come this far?"

She cocks her head to the side, looking at the trees, announcer's heaven; as we liked to call it. The trees were closely pressed together and therefore they had lots of shadows. An all you can eat buffet for the pesky little dream eaters. Announcers are what have kept me unhappy, kept Daniel and Luce unhappy, but perhaps. Daniel owes them a little. You see, Luce can't be happy with someone else, thanks to the shadows. They won't let her fall in love with anyone but Daniel Grigori. That's just how they work. That's okay for me too, but now I'm trying to let go of her. We'll never be.

Sapphire is just a pretty distraction at the moment.

"Well, first day and all – first impressions are vital. I think I'll introduce myself."

And that she did; Sapphire and I raced towards the trees, her giggling and me whooping and cheering. This was the most fun I had had in a million years and all with a _mortal_ girl. Odd, not really my type for clothed fun. At one point she got a little ahead of me, throwing me a smirk over her shoulder. "Catch me if you cam," she purred, kicking dust in my face as she sped off.

But then I see him out of the corner of my eye.

I had seen _them._

"No, no, no!" I scream, ignoring that if Sapphire seen me running inhumanly fast she'd freak and probably never survive or talk to me again. I didn't care. "Sapphire, where are you?"

_She's over here, Cam. Come and get her. _Phosphorus whispers in my mind, my number one demon, my hell in a cloak. Why now? I'd only just met her. Phosphorus, Osiris and Asteroida are my demons. Once a long, long time ago, I was in love. _Really _in love, I was engaged; believe it if you will. But then... things weren't going so good. My love was different, strange. I called upon the gods Postures, Osiris and Asteroida, three witch-gods known to man as the most beautiful woman of existence. I asked them, in exchange for my heart, if they could make my love and I love each other forever. Only, at the time, I didn't know that I _would _live forever and my betrothed would not. "You will be the death of me!" My love was infamous for saying that. How ironic.

The witches were her now because I was breaking the promise of my heart. I was letting go of my dear lady. It was all in vain, the spell I mean. It has brought me nothing but heartache. Which is what they expect to bring me, more heartache, more tears, more pain. No life. Sapphire has come along and told me there is life inside thinking, inside being stupid and rebellious, inside being nowhere. We can make our own places and we can be happy with where we are, make our own fun and don't dwell on where we _could _be.

Sapphire was a true rebel.

And one day into being happy, they were going to rip it all away from me again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**First Light**

They danced around the edges of the trees, close, but always out of reach. Phosphorus smiled, her face tight, her skin stretching. Once long ago, she would have been pretty almost as beautiful as Sapphire herself. I wouldn't go as far as to say she were as gorgeous as Sapphire though, that would be ludicrous. She had purple eyes, that danced between lilac and a dark ever changing purple, her light and dark sides. My secrets, both good and dark shining in her eyes. _Having fun, Cam? Oh, it's only a matter of time before little Sapphire is all our-_

She's stopped mid threat, as an agony filled scream reaches us. Not a scream I'm familiar with, not Sapphire's pitch of voice - much too low to be her. I wonder who it is before Phosphorus shoots off in front of me, her silver hair blowing in the wind like water. Who could that have been? I speed up too, kicking dust behind me. Perhaps it was Sapphire. Her voice changed by the flow of blood that could be choking her. Or was it one of the other witches. . Osiris or Asteroida. Which one?

And why were they screaming?

I enter a clearing, the sun shines down through a break in the trees above, like a spotlight shining down on the demons and the girl. Sapphire flips her long black hair over her shoulder and looks at the ground in distaste. I follow her gaze to see Asteroida, the smallest of the witches, crumpled on the ground, blood pouring from a nasty gash in her head. Osiris leans over her, grief stricken and breathing heavily. Rage. The one emotion that could set the world at war was shown clearly on her face.

Her sister was dead.

And so was Sapphire, if the two sisters had anything to do with it. Which they would.

I don't care, I couldn't help myself. I unfurled my wings, letting them rip through my shirt and extend to the longest they could, the tips brushing off the closest trees that were both a good few metres away from my body. Wing span was everything here, it meant power and to be blunt, I was pretty damn powerful. I take a glance at Sapphire, who, instead of fear, surprise or shock, I see a kind of annoyance mixed with respect. Huh, I had no idea those two emotions could coexist. Not giving myself time to ponder this, I quickly arch my back and point my toes, balancing for an eighth of a second before hurling myself at the witches who threaten to kill Sapphire.

There's some ruffling and grunting as we fly about, in a way that two humans would fight once they fell to the ground, rolling around and struggling. My skin is badly burned by whom I guess was Asteroida, she would have summoned the power of the sun to burn me, white flames shooting from her wrinkled old hands which were once soft, strong hands. Osiris has no magic of the sort to call upon here, only air, but that wouldn't help her any; so she randomly rips out my feathers, throwing them away like yesterdays trash before going back for more. I can't say it didn't hurt, it was like trying to pick individual hairs from your arms and pull them out. As stupid as it was. . It was still surprisingly painful and _embarrassing! _If wings were pride and I had a bald patch. . . Ugh, I won't be able to show my face for weeks if anyone knew.

Vain, I know.

I was dealing with my life and a mortal girl - a cute mortal girls - life and all I could think about was my stupid wings and how bad it would be with feathers.

Um, hello Cam? It would be nice to live another day first.

Yes, so back to the point. I'm getting burned and going bald. But what's happening to the hags? They were flailing around like fish without water and sooner or later those fish were going to die.

And they did. I was free. I could love!

Oh, how incredibly gay that sounded, I reminded myself of a care bear.

But that left me with the unavoidable question; who started the sister's wailings? It wasn't me, I knew that for sure, and I doubted that her own fresh and blood - literally - would have caused her such pain. No, so that left one more person left in the clearing, besides me and the three dead bodies I had just produced; I guess you could have said that. Sapphire. But how? She was but a mortal girl, perhaps a bit of a crazy mortal girl, but there was no way in the world she could have hurt one of the most powerful demons in the universe. . _And _not be blinded by the beauty of my wings. . Actually hadn't the mortal looked _annoyed?_

That couldn't be right.

I straighten my back, letting my wings fold them back into the comfortable spot between my shoulder blades. "I can explain," I said softly, slowly.

"Cam."

"I know this is weird, and you're probably really freaked out but I need you to listen to me."

"Cam."

"But you can't tell anyone. I don't wanna hurt you; Do. You. Understand?"

Sapphire kissed me, not a peck on the cheek. She brought her lips crashing down on mine (or crashing up? Considering I was about a head taller than her) and kissed me with enough strength to stop my next sentence coming forth from my lips. Surprised. . . I kissed her back. Who was this girl? And why did she make me feel, feel so, so _human_? When we broke apart, Sapphire looked up at me, her expression soft, a small smile playing on the edge of her lips. "Cam," she said, her eyes amused, her bright sapphire eyes, "it's okay."

"Wha. . ? I mean, who. . ?" I shake my head, hoping to clear my mind. No such luck. "What just happened?"

Sapphire winked, a flash of blue. "I think I just kissed you." I realized I have wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and she danced out of my reach, throwing a flirtatious smile over her shoulder followed by another wink. "But, we really should be leaving now."

"Where are we going?" I ask lamely. D'oh. Back to the dorm, obviously. "The dorms, right? Good idea. I think we have some things to be talking about, don't you?" I raise my eyebrows at her, to which she raises one of her own. Touché.

"Do we?"

"We do."

Sapphire shrugged her shoulders and started walking away from me. Reaching up, she ties back her long, black hair, exposing her thin, pale neck. I stand rooted to the spot. _What just happened? What just happened? -_

"Cam." Her voice was like glass tinkling to the floor, the look of a rose, the feeling of forever. Sapphire held out her hand and curled her fingers slightly, urging me to go to her. I do, and taking her hand, I giver her a quick squeeze, smiling at her reassuringly. Though I feel more like I was the one needing assured that everything was going to be okay. The classic lie, as I liked to call it. "Cammy, Cammy, Cammy," she chants, grinning, eyes bright, "you can relax. I know. I wont tell anyone."

I believe her. I don't know why, but I do.

Sapphire squeezes my hand back.

Volts travel up my arm and we are thrown into the dark abyss of nothingness.

And everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Forever and a Day**

Sapphire led me back to the dorms, dancing slightly on her toes, reminding me of a pixie somehow. . Umm, Cam. Soft much? Her hands were soft and cool, reminding me if what I'd imagine a butterfly's wings would feel like.

"How are we going back up?" I lamely ask, almost panicky, how did she do that? I felt so normal, so average, so _human._ "Oh, wait. . ." I look away sheepishly, embarrassed by my own stupidity. I could fly, carry her up in my arms. Hmm, I wonder what it would feel like, having Sapphire in my arms. I reckon she'd be really light, also like a butterfly. She'd weigh nothing, she's so thin. But not in that disgusting hardly-anything-to-you way, that most girls our age - well, Sapphire's age - thought was attractive and starved themselves to attract. No she was what skinny really was. Cause you know, you have skinny and then you've just got _anorexic. Ew!_

Sapphire looked at me, a small frown creasing her forehead. Shaking her head, she looked away, but I could still see how tense she was. Something was clearly bothering her.

"What's wron-"

Before I can finish my queries, a hand is clamped over my mouth and I am overwhelmed with the scent of lilies. "Shh," Sapphire sounds. "Not a sound. Not a breath. Can't you hear that?"

I start to shake my head but freeze. Somewhere hidden by the cover of trees, people were running directly towards us. And was that the beat of wings? I pull away from her hand, but she grabs the back of my hand with the other and pulls me closer. I know who it is, and I knew what was going to happen to us if they come any closer. Which they would, by the way. Daniel, Roland, Arianne and Molly; they were going to kick my ass and probably damage Sapphire's sanity so bad she could no longer be stable to retain living here.

I grab Sapphire around the waist and pull her towards me, holding her head against my chest, her hands on my shoulders, fingers drumming against my skin. I rest my head on top of her head and breathe in her soft scent of lilies. Yep, I was falling hard for a mortal girl I'd known for a few hours.

"Cameron?" Molly's voice hits me like a thousand blades to my heart. How could she be so cold? "What are you doing here? Who are those old hags? What are you doing with the new girl? She's a freak!"

Sapphire froze. Anger built up inside of me. How dare she? Sapphire hands were tightening and loosening on my shoulders, almost painfully, like she wanted to hit Molly. But then.. "Ouch!"

I jump away, keeping my hold on Sapphire. My shoulder was on fire! And it actually hurt more than it should. I pat it out and look at Sapphire, ready to ask her if she was okay. But I couldn't.

A light breeze had picked up and it was teasing with her long, wavy, midnight black hair. Her eyes looked a strange silver, mixed with her original sapphire blue, her lips a little redder as if she'd applied some lipstick. Her fingers were curled menacingly and she was staring straight at Molly. Smiling, almost seductively she said, "What.. did you call me?"

Molly, undeterred spat back. "A freak, which you have so kindly proved. What are you?"

"Sapphire?" I say softly. I watch as her eyes took on her more natural colour, some tone came back into her face, the wind almost settle down, her fingers relax and her lips pale. "What's happening? Who are you?"

_Cam, I'm not what you think. I'm not one of you. . or one of _them. I see a mental image in my head of the three goddess' who are no more. Thanks to me. But, hang on. That was Sapphire's voice, in my head, answering my spoken question. Without opening her mouth. I know it's ironic of me to say this but.. I'm not your supernatural believer. Angels were solid, hard, facts. Sapphire was no angel. But she was no mortal either. _I can explain later. . just, trust me, please?_

_Okay._

Sapphire's body relaxed and all of the earlier sings the screamed she was more than human went away, and she was the girl whom I'd met a few hours ago. Molly was still Molly and Molly would not be happy until Molly got what Molly wanted. Her arm snapped out and her fist drove towards Sapphire's beautiful face. That'll kill her.

I close my eyes, waiting for the sickening crunch of bone.. and when it comes, it wasn't what I had expected. It was smaller, but still pained and the wail that came was. . Molly's? Opening my eyes I see Sapphire standing, flexing her jaw and Molly on her knees, clutching her arm to her chest. It was her who had been hurt.. Not Sapphire.

I look around and see Arianne, Daniel and Roland all looking at the girls in astonishment. But only for a split second. Daniel and Roland jump into action and have Sapphire pin in seconds. Daniel held her arms back against her chest and Roland held a knife to her throat. "Cam, help us!"

"What?" I say in disbelief, frowning deeply.

"Help us!"

I'm in Roland's face before he can blink, spitting venom in my words. "Help you do what? Torture her? She's done nothing wrong, Molly came at her."

Roland takes as much as a step back as he can, considering I had taken a fistful of his shirt in my hand. "You care for her? And you've known her what.. Six hours?" He yells, anger in his eyes. "You're weak Cam, weak! She's the enemy."

"Why?" I counter, what had she done to him?

Daniel speaks up, clearly having trouble with the girl he had a few heads on. "She's a member of the Night World Society. Cousins to the Redfern's. Do you know what that mean's? She's John Quinn's younger sister."

I look at Sapphire, who had momentarily stopped fighting Daniel to gage my reaction. "Night World?"

"Witches, Shifters, Vampires, Werewolves and anything else that goes bump in the night." Sapphire chuckles. "Your kind makes us out to be the worst, human haters."

Roland holds the steel knife to her throat. "But you're somethin' else, aren't ya?"

Daniel tightens his group, she wasn't fighting anymore and angles her body towards the knife. She wasn't trying to get away. Rolling her eyes, she looks behind me and says "Margaret would like a word with you Cam."

Molly sneers and stands beside me. "No, I don't. Just get the information you need and kill the slut already." Her hand had healed, the bones fixed themselves.

Sapphire grins and winks at Molly. "I guess you could say something of a hybrid. Like Molly said, I'm a freak." She looked at Roland, edging towards the knife. I see it sink in her skin and draw blood. "You're doing it wrong, by the way, silver wont affect the thinks I'm in between."

"But you are a vampire." Daniel dumbly states. "Silver harms vampires."

"Don't believe everything you read, Einstein. Angel's don't go prancing around with harps and halos. Silver harms werewolves and trust me-'' she wrinkled her nose in distaste, disgust. "-I am no werewolf."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Believe in Miracles**

Roland slowly withdrew the knife, looking at Sapphire in astonishment. "So what the hell are you?" He said it like he hadn't heard of such a thing. "And why was Cam so nice. . to you? Surely you could tell she wasn't quite human?" The group turn to face me and I throw a panicked look at Sapphire. Her blue eyes were glinting with something unkind, one perfectly shaped eyebrow arched up in a silent question, her lips curled in a dangerous smirk.

"I-I. . Sapphire?" I stutter, taking a few steps from the cold look on her face.

"What do you want from me, Cam? I do what I have to do." Sapphire snaps, any warmth she felt towards me vanished within a second.

My walls went up.

I'd never felt so hurt.

She _used _me.

So why was I still angry at Roland for drawing blood from her? Why was I so mad that Daniel was, in a way, holding her in his arms? Why did I still feel the need to protect her from my brothers, like she was mine?

_Soul mates._

The word meant everything and nothing to me and some inner, hidden part of me was telling me that's why, that was the answer to all my questions! Sapphire was my key to happiness as icky and lovey-dovey as that sounded. I knew that she was the only one for me.

And I would make her mine.

And everyone would know.

"Soul mates?" I ask Sapphire. I see rage and recognition flare in her eyes, her lips make a thin set line. But then.. with one last shudder, the fight goes out of her and she drops her head.

I don't even think, I run over to her, yanking Daniel away and throw him to the nearest tree. Sapphire and I fall to our knees and I fold her up in my embrace. "Cam," she breathes, clutching on to my shirt. "I didn't know, I didn't mean to.. I mean.."

"It's okay. Just stick with me, okay? We'll make it through."

"We can't."

Two words.

Nothing horrible, sinister, soul-destroying, heart-breaking. Just _we can't._ But it did that. "Wh-what? Why?"

"Our two kinds have been holding a secret war for generations," Molly says, smirking at us. "Her mother is a Redfern. She's practically royalty. You're an avenger, a fallen angel. One of the first Cam. You two are naturally, pardon the pun, mortal enemies."

Arianne, who had been quiet throughout the whole thing butt in. "So? They can still be together? Can't they?"

Roland, joined in too. "No, that would start a battle. Humans would be involved, too many people dead. Unless. ." he looked directly at Sapphire, who met his gaze with a stubborn one of her own. "Sapphire calls of—"

The breeze picked up again, stronger this time, the trees creaked and the fallen leaves whirled around in the air restlessly. Despite the circumstances, it was a rather pretty sight. Sapphire stood up in one fluid movement, out of my arms, turning round to glare at Roland. I open my mouth to stop her but think better of it.

"Don't." Sapphire growls, almost animalistic. "_My _kind were not the ones killing innocent humans being's for vessels. You started this war, you call it off. You were _wrong."_

"Yeah, well," Daniel speaks up, "It's not our kind sucking the life out of the humans _every_ day."

"Cam. Roland says, an edge to his voice. "We have to kill her."

"And that will help the war?" I snap. Idiots, killing someone who was "practically royalty" to the enemies was not gonna solve anything. It would most likely just make things worse.

Sapphire rolled her blue eyes and turned to Molly. "Hmm, how many centuries? And you _still _don't know how to protect your thoughts from us?"

In a flash, everything changed, Sapphire was behind Molly, holding her securely against her, her lips at Molly's throat. An innocent bystander would believe the girls were lovers. . But we knew better. Sapphire was going to suck her blood. Molly struggled in vain, Sapphire's grip was iron tight. Roland, Daniel and Arianne took a step forward but Sapphire glanced up, with slightly parted lips let her fangs. . pop out? With one final withering look at me, she drew the sharp edges along Molly's skin. Not hard enough to sink into her vain, but hard enough to draw blood.

"How sweet is an angel's blood?" Sapphire whispers seductively. She drew the tip of her tongue along Molly's gash and closed her eyes, lipped her lips and smiled in satisfaction.

"Leave her alone!" Roland yells, taking another step forward.

I can hardly move. Soul mates? My "soul mate" was about to suck the life from one of the closest members of my "family". How did I feel about that? I wanted Sapphire to be happy, I needed her to feel good. . so if Molly's job done that, who was I to say no? I knew I was the only one who could stop her, as little as I knew her and as little as she knew me, I knew she'd trust me. Could I trust her?

"Daniel? Where are you?" Oh, shit. Luce, "Daniel!"

Luce appeared in the clearing, to find Roland, Daniel and Arianne mid step facing Molly locked with Sapphire and me on my knees looking on like a broken man.

"What's going on? What are you doing to her?"

"Mmm, even better." Sapphire growls, a low menacing sound coming deep from her throat. I smell lilies, and then Molly drops to her knees, clutching her throat.

Luce screams, Daniel screams.

I don't care.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Later, when we'd returned to our dorms, Sapphire lay in my bed. She had her hands in front of her face and she was inspecting them as if her life depended on it. I was sitting on the wrought iron chair, in front of the desk, cautiously watching her. Sapphire's eyes darted my way, "You know, Shifters can change into whatever they want, until they find. . How can I put it? The form that _is _them. Like, my step-sister, Keller, she's a panther - and you just _know_ that's what she's supposed to be."

I don't know where she is going with this conversation, but I play along anyway. "So, what are you then?"

"I don't know - I haven't figured that out yet."

Oh. Sapphire didn't know who she was. Despite the tough and fearless exterior, inside she was lost and scared. I get up, make my way to the bed and slide in next to her. I kiss her cheek. She doesn't look at me. "I think you should be something gentle, but tough, you know?" I frown, I didn't even know. "Something elegant, cunning, beautiful but deadly. Like a hawk."

Sapphire turns her head and smiles, kissing my nose. She says, "Beautiful but deadly." Pause. "I like that."

Luce near enough stitched herself to Daniel's side. We were in the cafeteria, Arianna was amiably chatting to Sapphire about bands. I was quiet, holding Sapphire's hand under the table. I stared at Luce. I mean, she was a natural beauty and all, but she would never be hot when I needed her to be. Wink, wink. She was cute and vulnerable, that was all. But Sapphire. . she was different. Sapphire held an aura of secrets, danger and excitement. She could probably seduce a man with one look and make anyone weak at the knees. Here eyes were bright and dark all at once. Good and bad. Sapphire had secrets, I had secrets. That's just the way it was. Over time. . I smiled in to myself, I would get to know her. Over time, be patient.

Molly didn't sit with us today. I understood why, but she had it coming.

Swords & Cross had dropped the dress policy, but made consequences of an offence, as they liked to put it, more severe. Sapphire was wearing a Beatles top, nice, and skinny jeans that were ripped from thigh to knee. I wonder if she put them there herself or they were bought like that. The holes weren't draying or anything. Luce was sticking to the black colours though, another reason for the anti-climax that's been brought over me. Daniel pretty much did, too. Use your imagination. I was wearing navy blue jeans and a white V-neck.

No denying, Sapphire and I were hot together.

I leaned in to her and kiss the sensitive bit of skin behind her ear. She turned her head towards me, smiled and murmured "Cam." I think she wanted me to stop, but at the same time she wanted me to continue. I kissed her ear lobe. Sapphire turned her legs towards me, draping them over my legs, her hands made their way up my arms and around my neck. I moved my own arms around her waist, hugging her to me. The other guys muttered about our PDA, but we didn't care. My hand found itself travelling up Sapphire's leg, thigh, round about where most girls would tell you to stop. Sapphire pulled her head back and kiss my cheek, the corner of my mouth. Turning my head ever so slightly, I kissed her gently on the mouth. Sapphire kissed me back ferociously, filled with lust and passion. The electric currents were back, shooting jolts up and down my arms, legs and everywhere else.

"Cam and err, Sapphire?" Randy murmured quietly, hoping not to draw too much attention. "You know we can't let you do that."

Sapphire groaned and leaned her head against my chest, I looked up in annoyance. "Fine." I pull Sapphire to her feet. "We're going," I say, throwing my head over my shoulder.

Sapphire grabs my hand and start running back to our dorm, when we get to the hall where we were situated, she swivelled around a kissed me again. My hands starting on her hips as we walked backwards, tumbling in our room, kicking the door shut and leaning against the wall. My hands slipped lower and Sapphire leaned into me. Her hands tangled in my hair, before dropping under my shirt and working their way up. I break away for breath, realising we could go all the way. "Are you sure?" My hands were almost tugging her shirt off.

Sapphire didn't say anything, she winked, pulled my shirt off and continued kissing me with as much heat and passion as before. I took that as a yes and pulled her shirt off, leaving her in only a bra and her jeans. I circled my arms around her and lifted her up on the window ledge. I stood between her legs, my hands exploring every inch of her body.

My hands reach behind her.

And the Roland walks in.

"Hi, sorry, forgot I didn't stay here any-" He seen what he was interrupting something, something I could kill him for interrupting. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry."

Sapphire groaned, it sounded like she was going to cry. "C'mon!" grabbing her shirt, she pushed me away and put it back on. I was going red, but despite being a little flustered at the sudden stop, she looked perfectly normal. Sapphire sighed and jumped into my bed. Muttering under breath. I would be, too.

"What is it?" I near enough roared. "I could kill you right now!"

He took a step back and ran a hand through his dreds. "I'm sorry, man. I just forgot I'd moved dorms and didn't think you'd be doing much so we could hang out."

I ushered him outside our room and gently closed the door. "C'mon, dude, I was about to get laid by the hottest girl who ever existed and you interrupted. You owe me." I sigh. "I don't wanna be one of those guys who ditches their friends as soon as he got a girlfriend, but if it's this particular girl - you gotta cut me some slack."

"So, it's official. You're going to be together despite everything."

I nod.

"How?"

"I'll protect her, I'll hide her." I frown, would that work? Would anyone be able to find her here. If she was that important why is she here? Why run away here? Or. . was she using the protective veil cast around this place. The same thing that has kept Luce safe? "I'll figure something out."

"You love her. How is that possible?"

I sighed again, a million answers went through my mind. I remembered the conversation we had had previously about the form Sapphire should take. Beautiful but deadly. "We just are. We were meant to be."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sapphire lounged across my bed – somewhere she seemed to be spending a lot of her time in – and once again gazed at her hands like they hold the secrets of the universe. I hunched over an essay at the desk, resting my head on my hands. "Stop fretting," I said, smiling softly at my girlfriend. "You'll know when you know,"

Sapphire dropped her head and turned her head towards me. "A man of wise words, you are, Cameron. What are you working on?" she stuck her chin out in my direction, gesturing to the blank paper on my desk.

"Individuality." I sighed, "I have no idea how to write about this."

"Well, just think—"

I almost snapped at her. "That doesn't help,"

"Humour me; what makes me different from everybody else here?"

Oh.

Sapphire was smart, for one. Beautiful, kind, dangerous, quick-witted, funny, amazing, perfect, though... secretive. I didn't know much about her personal life, her friends and family. I knew her "cousin" (really her sister-in-law) was a shifter and her older brother, the infamous Quinn (John Quinn) was a notorious vampire. Keller, the cousin, was a apart of the Daybreak community as was Quinn. I didn't know all that much, it was very low key and "need-to-know". Apparently, I didn't need to know.

Sapphire could kill a min in the time it took your brain to register fear. Sapphire could also make a man fall in love with her before he had the time to think of a pick-up line. "You're not like everyone else."

"Maybe so, but Cam, there's a thin line between good different and bad different."

She was right, but was Sapphire a good different or a bad different? A bit of both, I think.

We sat in silence, contented, as I thought about my assignment – and Sapphire, what else? "Hey, um, Sapphire?"

She turned the full force of her electric blue eyes on me, a flash of teeth as a dangerous, curious smile. "Yes?"

"What is this?"

"This?"

"Us."

I thought of all the answers she could have given me. Nothing, what are you talking about, there is no us. But instead, she raised an eyebrow and smirked, "What do you want us to be?"

Together. I want you to be mine, I think. Forever and always. Only mine. I brace myself, preparing for the worst. A laugh maybe. A blank face. "I want an us, I want you, you know, like, as my, umm, girlfriend."

Saph sat up and walked towards me, leaning over the desk so our faces were inches apart. She bit her lip. "Cameron Brielle – are you asking me out?"

"Yes." I replied, barely audible. My heart was thrumming. What if she said no? "I think, I mean, I know. . . I love you, Sapphire. I can't explain why or how, but I know I do and I know there's no other person out there that I could have feelings for after you."

"That's because there's not."

"What?"

"Soul mates Cam, wait for it –" she giggled, coming around the desk to my side, I held out my arms to her and she sat on my lap, her hands brushing my hair. She kissed my neck. "- don't give me that look. I wasn't even sure if I believed this whole thing. I thought my cousins were making it up. It's a Night World Society thing. Not everyone has them, that we know of. I mean it's not like everyone in the Society has met every other person in the world, you know? It's basically, there's this one person out there that we were meant to be with. And once you meet them, they're all you think about, they became your reason to live. The Daybreak community came about because more and more Redfern's – my relatives, typical – had soul mate connection with humans. Like Ash and Mary-Lynette. Or Quinn, too."

"So, soul mates are real?" I grin. "But, of course, only in your Society."

Sapphire looked up at me with her big, cute blue eyes. "I have a theory that humans have them too, you know, with other humans. But because of our genes the connection is stronger. Something to do with witches, I think. You know, Thierry having come from a witch tribe and all."

"You said, humans and Night World society, err, people were a common occurrence – especially in your family, what about Angels?" I raise an eyebrow. Maybe she was my soul mate though I wasn't hers.

"No, Cam. Soul mates goes both ways. If I'm yours, you are mine. No choice in the matter. . Not that I am complaining or anything." Sapphire winked, nuzzling into my neck. I hold her closer. "I wanted to know what you were thinking, sorry."

"That's okay, I suppose."

"If you say so. So, umm, anyway. Angels and, well, Night World. In History we didn't mix well, so I'm assuming we're the first. But then again, there's no one quite like me. Good different, bad different."

"Good different, bad different." I repeated. "We're the first."

Sapphire was my soul mate, and I, hers.

I don't think my smile could have been any larger.

Luce and Sapphire actually hit it off, as I watched their heads bent together over, umm, a book? I was surprised at how light Luce's hair was in comparison. I didn't know black could get any blacker. I sighed. Sapphire was just so yum.

"Hey, lover boy." Daniel raised a speculative eyebrow. "Mind coming back to planet Earth and give Sapphire a break for once?"

I glare at him. Roland interjects and Arianne looks on in amusement. "So? What is... well, what's your thing?"

I thought about saying soul mates. But decided that would be too sappy. I sigh again, catching Sapphire's smile. "I don't know man, we're just us. We're together now, if that's what you mean."

Roland leans forward, glancing around suspiciously. "Hey, err, Cam; how do you, you know, get a girl – like a supernatural girl who has a mind of her own – to go so far, so quickly?"

I lean back, hands raised in defeat. "Keep a secret? Sapphire was the instigator that night. And we would have gone all the freaking way, good ol' Roland here hadn't interrupted."

Sapphire's head snapped up quickly in our direction, her jaw fell open. _Cam! That's private! _Her silky smooth voice sounded in my head. Oh, crap.

"Hey, are you Cam?" A voice behind me sounded, I froze, who could that be? I turn to find a boy about 18 or so with ash blond hair and hazel eyes, smile at me. "Cameron Brielle?"

"Yeah?" I say hesitantly.

"Ash!" Sapphire jumps into the boys arms, who the hell was he? I stood up, glad to see that I was a few inches taller than the boy. "Oh, my gosh, I've missed you so much."

"Saphs!" The boy, Ash, said, Oh, they had nicknames? Ash. . why did that name sound so familiar? "I missed you too, everybody is here. When we figured out where your "dad" had sent you we just had to come and see you. Keep you company." he let go of her, giving me a deadly look. "But I see you already found that. Hi, I'm Ash."

I shake his hand, "Cam," I said.

Sapphire let go of Ash and stood, looking almost sheepish. "Sorry," she murmured. "This is Ash, my cousin of sorts. This is Cam, my boyfriend, soul mate of sorts."

Ash's head swivelled around to her face quicker than you could have said "hi". "You too?" Sapphire nodded and he grinned. "It must be a Redfern thing."

Daniel had joined me now, a hard, cold look on his face. "Redfern. you know the blood-sucking devils who want to start a war with the Archangels?"

I tensed.

Sapphire tensed.

"No," Ash laughed, "well yes, but not us - me and my cousin and sisters specifically - it's more our parents and older generations. I want nothing to do with this."

"Hell froze over." Sapphire muttered, earning her an elbow to the ribs by her cousin. "I'm kidding, seriously, though what are you doing her? It's not a social visit, not all of you."

"We need your help."

"How?" Sapphire, Daniel and I asked at the same time. "What can I do?" Sapphire added.

"End the war."

Oh. How could one girl, no matter how strong, end the war all on her own? She'd need help and navies of it. It was too much for one body, as supernatural and special that she was.

"How can I do that? I can hardly go walking towards my "creator" and demand a peace treaty or an alliance or whatever. He's the freaking kind of the Night World, no matter how influential Thierry is. We're no match for him."

Ash ran a hand through his hair, not frustrated or annoyed, but worried. His face showed genuine concern for his cousin. "Listen," he said, voice shaking. This might be more serious than I thought. "Your creator, Maximus, he has a weak spot and that's you. You are his best creation, he's proud of you. He's even grown to love you a little, can't say I blame him. Gain his trust and use that against him, kill him."

"W-what?" Sapphire stuttered, taking a step back into my, I wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her head. I would stand behind her. "I can't. He'd kill me."

"We'll make sure he never gets the chance." Ash, took her hands in his. Sapphire looked up at me with large, scare eyes. I'd never thought I'd see her like this as long as I lives.

"I can't."

"Why?" I asked, wouldn't this mean we could be together? Why didn't she want this? "This is what you want, isn't it?"

"Yes. But you don't understand." Her voice shook, her body shook, I could see her hands shaking. "Part of my essence comes from him. If we kill him.. I'll die."

If we kill him, Sapphire would die.

I don't think I'd ever been more scared in my life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sapphire couldn't die. I knew this for a fact. She was the reason for my existence, my anchor, my rock, the one thing that makes me want to live on and keep breathing. What if she wasn't here?

I knew I was being selfish, maybe, finally, for all the right reasons, but if Sapphire was gone; what would happen to me?

No.

"You're not doing it." anger fills my voice. Who did Ash think he was to stride in here and tell Sapphire she should lay her life down? "She's not doing it." I glared at Ash, pulling Sapphire away as my arms wrap around her waist protectively.

She was mine. Nobody, nothing was taking that away from me.

You don't know what it's like. Realising, that in a second, your reason for existence could be gone. Knowing that you never fought hard enough, the latter, I've never been so sure about but knowing she could be ripped out of my arms forever was too much for me. Sapphire and I wanted forever, and I'd make sure that's what we got.

Ash looked at me, confusion mixed with, was that understanding, showed clearly on his face. If he had a soul mate too, why was he showing confusion? Didn't he know what it would feel like, the thought alone, that she could be taken away from him? Why did he want this?

Or. . maybe, just maybe, his soul mate meant that much to him that he didn't care what he had to do to protect her? But why did he need to protect her from Maximus, he didn't want her?

"Did you ever think—" Sapphire's body tensed, her voice sharp and angry, piercing my thoughts like a knife. "—that this would make things worse? We're fine, all of us, we make do!"

Ash took a step back. I hadn't realised how quiet everything was and I looked around to see what everyone else was doing, looking at us, I'd assumed. Nobody even noticed us; how was that?

"Because I don't want them to, spells and stuff." Sapphire murmured, obviously slipping into my thoughts. I didn't mind, I liked her to think I was open. And I was. "The guy doesn't even care for you or your precious Mary-Lynette. I'm not risking my life for you, or her."

"It's not about her safety."

"It's all about her safety, look I get it, but I have Cam now and nothing will make me give him up." Sapphire gently, took my hand and squeezed it. letting me know she was on my side and she wouldn't try something so reckless.

Ash had been joined by who I imagined was Keller and Mary-Lynette. Keller was holding hands with a golden haired boy, who looked too gently to be mixed up in the middle of this. "Galen," Keller said, "maybe we should tell her."

The gentle boy, Galen, looked sad and torn. Tell her what? Ash sighed and ran a hand down his face in frustration. "They have... They have him."

"Who?" Sapphire and I asked at the same time, she tensed impossibly more, her hand tightened even more. I thought she was going to break some bones but I didn't say anything. We could feel the atmosphere had changed, they were keeping something from her, from us, and it was bad, bad news. A million thoughts ran through my mind then, could I be with her no longer? Was someone dying? Did she, or we, have to leave? What?"

"Quinn, they have Quinn."

Sapphire slumped, her hand limp in mine. She gave something that was almost like a laugh, disbelieving, before she fell unconscious into my arms.

I lay in bed with Sapphire's unconscious form a few hours after the drama. Her brother, Quinn, had been taken by her "father", Maximus. We all knew what he was trying to do, Sapphire had run away from him, for freedom – as much as she could get anyway, for as long as possible – and, Maximus wanted her back, to what he considered home. From what I had gathered, Sapphire wasn't exactly held prisoner where she was from, but she wasn't allowed outside of that tiny island. Spells had been cast to make sure that no human, or angel for that matter, would be able to find this island. I couldn't remember what it was called, only that I was shocked. This island had been under spells for years, perhaps, but I couldn't believe that no one had managed to stumble upon it at one time. The thought that maybe someone had, and the newly found island had died with them the same day they found, obviously, if someone on the island – inevitably a Night World creature (they were very strict about humans knowing) – someone would kill them. Sooner or later, if they had to hunt them down, it would be done.

Keller sat on the table, ankles crossed. "Has she chosen a form yet?"

I remembered Sapphire talking about Keller and I imagined her forming into an elegant panther. I could see it, like Sapphire said; you just knew that was what she was supposed to be. I shook my head, stroking Sapphire's head. If the two girls were related, like biologically, you could definitely imagining them being siblings. "No," I said quietly, "she doesn't know yet."

Galen, who was slumped over the desk, sighed. Obviously, they had been here before. "Maybe, she's not supposed to be anything specific."

"I don't think so," I shrugged. "We were talking about it; she sounded like she didn't know who she was. I think once she settles on something, she'll know." I hated sounding like I knew her best, but didn't I? Maybe they'd known her longest, but didn't I know her on a more personal level? Haven't I glimpsed her thoughts, the darkest part of her mind, the light and innocent parts of her? Had they? Had anyone else..? I didn't know. Maybe, being family, they were more confident of their ties to her. I still didn't believe someone like me could have a special bond with someone like Sapphire, I seldom admit it to myself. But. I was scared just to think I was imagining this whole "soul mate" thing and she could walk out, emotionless, any second.

Well, any conscious second.

Keller flipped her hair over her shoulder, and looked at Galen curiously. "Is that what you think? I don't know..." she turned back to me "... Sapphire is stuck between so many types of creatures: Vampire, Witch, Shifter, you know. I don't know if she'll ever know who she is. Eventually, maybe she'll find peace with herself. She's not normal. No one has survived a year of being the ultimate hybrid; Sapphire has had a few hundred." She shrugged. "That's just my opinion."

I pondered this over in my head, multiple times that night. Would Sapphire just have to suck it up and get on with life? Or be happy being whatever she wants? When Shifter's chose their form, they stuck with it for the rest of their life, no going back, you know. Wouldn't never having a true form be more preferable? Never having to settle. But Sapphire seemed so lost and unsure of herself, when it came to the form. I don't know, I'm not an expert on it. Maybe if she realised what freedom she had to with her ability it wouldn't seem so bad.

Sapphire stirred, her eyes fluttering open. For a second, I registered confusion and panic in her eyes, but then she looked at me and relaxed, burying her face in my chest. "Hi, baby." I murmured, rubbing her back. My arms wound their way around her waist and she arched her back to look at me, she brushed some hair from my eyes.

"Hi." she smiled, kissing me softly on the lips. "I'm sorry for falling on you."

"You can fall on me anytime, gorgeous." I chuckled and pressed my lips to her forehead gently.

Galen cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable at our display of intimacy. I didn't care, I was just glad to feel her lips again. I got quite a scare when she passed out on me. I discovered that because she was no long awake, the spell she had cast on the canteen wore of rapidly, and people noticed the limp girl in my arms. I heard murmurs and whispers or suspicion, a lot of the girl's eyes were trained on Ash though, so that limited the amount of people to notice Sapphire. For that, I was glad to have Ash there. "Umm, so," he cleared hi throat again and Sapphire's eyes glanced over my shoulder, annoyance clearly etched on her face.

"So?"

"Quinn?"

Pain masked Sapphire's face, making her look all too young and innocent. "We wait. Maximus wont kill him if he doesn't have me. If he kills him, I wont go. He doesn't have enough leverage here-"

"But he's your brother!" Keller shrieked.

"He'll come to us!" Sapphire snapped, sitting up on my bed. "He wont kill him. And he wont wait forever, he'll come to us, with Quinn, and then we'll improvise. Even if we have to kill him. He wont let all of you live if I don't go with him or he dies."

It hut me what she was saying. At first, she wasn't going to do anything about it. But now, Maximus posed to much of a threat on her loved ones, like me and Quinn and Keller and god knows who else. Sapphire couldn't have that, even if it meant never seeing me again or anyone else she loves for that matter or dying herself. I couldn't think of the words to say then. I wanted someone to tell us there was a way that Sapphire could kill him and definitely survive it. I knew that was too much to hope for. I'd been through too much crap in my life to lose the one thing that made it all seem worthwhile. Still, I hope and awaited in the small room for someone to say there was a way around it, they'd make sure that she would never die with him, die in vain.

But no one ever did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The days that followed Ash and the other's arrival was hectic. Sapphire and I fought all the time. I didn't want her to risk her life, I know this was selfish, but I had gone centuries without her and only a few short months with her. Excuse me if I loved my girlfriend and didn't want her to die. Her argument was that we didn't even know if she would die, when Maximus did, that's just what she had been told. Maybe I'd go along with it, but the fact she didn't know was a deal breaker. I'd threatened to chain her up and never let her out of my site for the next hundred years. I would do it too, if I didn't value her trust so much.

"Sapphire, I don't care! I'm sorry, you're not doing this, I won't lose you!" I'd screamed at her one night, Randy had been up many times but had decided to leave us to it, muttering about young love and how she never won with these kids she left in defeat. I kept trying to make Sapphire understand that I couldn't live without her and she was being selfish herself by doing this to me.

"Cam, he's my brother. What do you want me to do?" Sapphire was so angry at me; I almost shrivelled up and let her get on with it, just not to be the subject of her rage. "I'm not gonna just leave him."

"Well, I'll go get him then, and you can stay here."

"Oh, so you can get killed? I don't think so, Cameron."

There it was. Cameron. The one thing that almost lead me to give up. Sapphire had never said my full name in such a serious manner, it killed me. I didn't think I'd ever change her mind. That moment, I realised, I was more likely than not, going to lose the girl with the electric blue eyes sooner or later. And I couldn't stand it.

I sat down on the bed then. My head in my hands, willing myself not to cry in front of her. My voice was shaky and I took a breath, digging my toes into the floor. "I won't lose you Saph. I can't. I don't know—how could I survive without you now?"

"Cam..." Sapphire leaned against our desk and sighed. I wanted her to feel bad. I wanted her to know that she was putting me through hell. I looked up to see a single tear fall down her face. "Sometimes, I wish I never met you."

Ouch. I think my heart stopped for a moment. But she came towards me and crouched in front of me, leaning into me.

"You wouldn't have to feel like this, if I hadn't came here. I'm so, so sorry."

I pulled her up and sat her on my lap. Sapphire wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her head against my jaw, we were both holding back tears. This felt like a goodbye. I know it wasn't. But I just couldn't help but feel a goodbye between us was inevitable. I whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't take back meeting you for anything in the world. You are my everything, and I love you so much. Just, don't die."

"I'll try my best."

"Try, isn't good enough."

After that, surprisingly our worst argument, we didn't fight again. I knew Sapphire still wouldn't listen to me, maybe if it were reversed I'd feel the same but it's not reversed and I can't think about what she's thinking. I will always want her to be safely in my arms. I don't care about anyone else. But in every relationship, there is always one person who loves the other more and I know, deep in my heart, that I loved Sapphire more than she loves me. I'm not saying she doesn't love me or anything, just that I'd be willing to give up things for her that she couldn't make a decision for in two seconds. Sapphire would always come first, and though I may be the number one thing on her list, clearly, her brother is a close second. Sapphire didn't seem the type to care for people easy, I guess I was just lucky, but I know I'd never be able to change her mind on this. Sapphire was going to get her brother, with or without me and from what I'd gathered: she'd rather do it without me. I wasn't sure how I felt about this either. Should I be flattered because she doesn't want me there, meaning my safety was still in her priorities or... would I just get in her way, was she doubting me, did she think I wasn't strong enough? I didn't know, and it would be wrong and insensitive to ask.

I think Sapphire had accepted that she was maybe going to die. She didn't even think about it anymore, she wanted Maximus dead at all costs. I couldn't help but see this as a kind of waste. She was going to kill the man who made her life hell just so she could die along with him. Would she be remembered for being courageous or forgotten for being stupid? I wasn't even sure if she was protecting those she loved. I didn't know what she was thinking anymore, she had shut me out of her head.

What was she keeping from me?

That thought ran through my head so many times. I didn't even know if she was hiding anything form me, maybe she was just used to protecting her thoughts now that she didn't even need to work at it. But if there was something she wasn't telling me. Why? What didn't she want me to know?

I told Sapphire then, on a Thursday morning, I wanted her all to myself for once. Since her cousins and their soul mates and all members, pretty much, of the Daybreak society had came and joined Swords & Crosses, we had barely had a minute alone. So I made plans to take Sapphire out of the prison and away from her family. I needed her. And I promised myself that I wouldn't bring up her brother, Maximus or any stupid war. Thursday would be all about us, for once.

"I hate that I can't take you out and treat you like a normal boyfriend would do." I whined at her when she seemed reluctant to accept my offer. Her cousin Thea said she could set up a immunity spell for the day on us, so Maximus or anyone else couldn't track us down. "Please, beautiful?"

Sapphire pursed her lips, sighed and nodded her head. "Fine," she smiled. "If you promise it will be just us and totally amazing."

"I promise." I grinned, kissing her cheek, my arm around her waist. "If you promise to wear a pretty dress and look amazing." I chuckled. "You don't have to try very hard then, do you?"

Sapphire rolled her eyes, her hands firmly planted on my shoulders as I dipped her down and kissed her sweetly. When I brought her back up, my arm still around her, she sighed, smoothing her hands over my chest. "Look dashing and you have a deal."

"Don't I always look dashing?"

"More sexy than dashing, I think." Sapphire winked and tugged at my shirt. I pulled it off. Her hands ran all over my torso and she nodded. "Definitely, more sexy."

I laughed again and kissed her nose. Sapphire smiled, so cutely and held her hands over her head. I lifted her top up over her arms and dropped it on the floor, kissing her and making her back up against the wall. It was starting to seem all too familiar and just to be careful, I told her to wait and locked the door. No Roland to interrupt us this time.

When we made love, it was everything and more that I had ever hoped for.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Thursday afternoon.

Sapphire had agreed to let me take her out, treat her. Arianne and Luca had stolen her away, like the bride and the groom, I'd been under strict demands not to see her until she met me at the gates. I had a car prepared we couldn't walk to where we were going. Well. . if Sapphire can run faster than light and I can fly pretty damn, fast, would we need to drive? I shrugged, deciding it wasn't exactly romantic to have my date run to our destination. It wasn't anything particularly fancy, just what I thought a girl would want. I agreed to take her out and buy her anything she wanted, maybe we'd have some lunch and then finally, before heading back here to hell, have a romantic, candle lit dinner at a restaurant of her choice. I wasn't actually good at dates. My inhuman looks and lets face it, charisma and charm, ensured me a night with a girl without even trying. I wanted to try.

Sapphire meant everything to me, I wanted her to know that I'd make my best effort with her. And though we were going to spend forever together, whether we want to or not, I didn't want her to think that I'd ever stop fighting for her love and affection. I wasn't going to think, now that I had her for a lifetime and then some, that I'd stop treating her nice and treating her. Soul mates or not, Sapphire was way out of my league and I didn't think she wouldn't leave me for someone better and I wouldn't blame her, I wanted to ensure her to be mine forever.

Possessive much, Cam?

So, I loitered by the main gates, listening to the sound of my car humming down the road and waited for Sapphire. Mortal boyfriend thoughts ran through my head: Was she coming? Had she forgot? Is she ill? Am I getting stood up?

My palms were sweating and my stomach was being murdered by a an army of butterflies.

I had dressed plainly, yet brilliantly. Not too dressy for shopping but nice enough for a fancy restaurant. I'd tried to tell Sapphire to dress something like this, but I wasn't sure that if, under Luce and Arianne's instructions she'd manage that look. Oh, but was I wrong.

Sapphire had a navy blue dress, a few shades darker than her eyes, her hair curled around her shoulders and her lovely blue eyes shined up at me happily. Looking at her then, I prayed that nothing would go wrong tonight. After our first few month's disasters, what with the day I met her and Molly and my dead demons, and her creator and Ash and her brother, Quinn, I needed to give her a perfect night. She deserved this, I did too.

Sapphire was wearing appropriate footwear and I thanked the Gods. Her feet wouldn't be killing her all day walking around.

I held out my hand and she took it, smiling softly at me. The way she looked at me just made my heart skip a beat, her eyes were full of love, adoration and excitement. "Ready?" I asked her, grinning.

"Ready."

Once the car arrived, I held Sapphire's door open and guided her in. I slid in next to her and held her hand, entwining them on my lap. I couldn't get over how amazing she looked. I leaned in close and nibbled on her ear lobe, giving her kisses upon her neck and blowing on them gently. "You look absolutely brilliant."

Despite my attempts and the reassurances that we would be all right for this one day, alone, together, Sapphire still seemed tense. She smiled at my comments and leaned into my kisses and let me hold her and tell how much I loved her. But even with this, I could tell she wasn't quite feeling this like I wanted her to. I guessed it was the thought of the death of her brother looming over her, or even the thought of dying herself. I tried not to think about it though. I mean, without Sapphire I was nothing.

I held her face in my hands, bringing her electric blue eyes to mine. "Everything is gonna be okay, I promise. Just relax for me, please?"

And she did. Sapphire melted into me and kissed me gently, and then more urgently, on the lip. I didn't like it.

It felt like a goodbye.

Would, or _could_, I have her forever?

_Nothing lasts forever..._

Our dinner date didn't go exactly as planned. Sure, it was nice. But. . it started raining, we started running at a lame mortal pace to get out of it, the heel snapped off Sapphire's shoe, so I carried her - not that either of us was complaining - I lost my wallet and Saph had to pay for everything on her card. It wasn't perfect, yes, but it was our first date and a memorable one at that.

Sapphire fell asleep on me on the way home, the rain pounding on the roof of the car. I found her relationship with sleep fascinating, how easy she could drift off. I slipped my coat off and slung it around her shoulders as she was shivering. Sapphire's hand found it's way up along my black tie and grasped it in her fist like she was never letting go. I pulled her bare legs over my lap and tried to rub some heat into them. She woke up.

"Hi, you." she mumbled against my neck, letting her damp head rest against my shoulder. "Aren't you cold?" she asked me, pulling my coat closer around her. I rubbed her back and leaned my head against hers when she looked up.

"No," I lied, "Not really, I just want you to be alright. This must have been the worst first date in the history of the world."

Sapphire pressed her lips to mine gently and giggled. "That's ok, Cam, we have a lot of firsts ahead of us, you know."

I took this as a sign of good things. Had Sapphire changed her mind? was the question I didn't dare ask for fear of an argument which would make our evening even worse than it already was. Though this snuggling in the car thing wasn't so bad.

It seemed like I made Sapphire genuinely happy. And of course, she made my world light up. My mind frantically searched for ways of keeping her safe and alive with me. I decided to make another date with the love of my life. "Hey, babe, when's your birthday?"

"October 5th."

"But. . that was yesterday?"

"I know when my birthday was Cam."

"Why didn't you say anything? How old are you?"

"Still 19." Sapphire rested her head back against my shoulder. "Why?" I gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, about 750 give or take."

"So old." I laughed brushing her hair off her face.

"I dig the older guys stuff."

"Thank God for that."

Though it was strange, like our whole relationship, it was a cute conversation.

_How can I keep her?_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day, my world shattered into a million pieces.

Sapphire, Keller, Blaise, Ash and Galen were leaving. Sapphire had given up on trying to draw Maximus to them, she had hidden so efficiently from him that he wouldn't have found her if he had ever tried. Which we all doubted he had. The "monsters", as the other Angel's had gotten used to calling the family from The Night World Society, had allowed Arianne, Gabbe, Roland and Daniel to help. But whether Grigori would go and leave Luce behind with me – even though I felt nothing towards her – was debatable.

However, whether I would go or not, would start World War Three between Sapphire and I. I'm going, and she's not happy. She's going and I'm not happy. There, even,

"Just stay. Why do they even need you?" I demanded. Sapphire had tried to use her old trick of seducing me to get me to drop it for a few hours, if you know what I mean, but it was too close and serious this time that I fought hard – you have no idea – to resist her charm. "I'll give you a fleet of Angels and a whole Society if that will stop you from going."

"He's my brother, Cameron!" she screamed. "Why wouldn't I have to go? You'd go if it were Daniel."

"But it's not Daniel."

"I'm going because it's Quinn. You're staying because it's not Daniel."

Damn it. Sapphire's argumentative side was too good, I'll never win. Didn't mean I was going to stop trying. "Why won't you just stay for me, Saph?" Sometimes if it seemed like I was softening up, she'd come to me and let me hold her and we'd drop it for a while. Apparently, not today. Like I said, too close, too serious. "At least let me come with you."

"No." Sapphire sighed. Whenever we thought her witch side – the one that begged for dominance over me, over males in general – would come out most. Electricity would crackled around her, it almost burned to stand by her and the earth would shake slightly, almost unnoticeable if you hadn't been looking for it. Her dark hair would sway and float in an invisible breaze. Almost like she was under water. As we had been fighting a lot in that one day, I had almost gotten used to the impossible beauty of it. Almost. "Why can't you understand? I can't let you go. Please, don't."

Sapphire almost won me over there. But not quite. Begging me was too much to take. I had to remain adamant and show no signs or weaknesses that would suggest I was caving. I had to be strong. For her. For us. "Then you have to understand. I'm not losing you. I don't care if you hate me forever but if you don't agree to let me come I will have to extreme measures to make sure you don't leave this room."

Sapphire bowed her head and I felt bad, deciding if I should hastily retract my statement. She drew in a rugged breath, still not looking at me. "I love you, Cameron."

I cracked then. I crossed our room to her and folded her up in my arms, sinking to the ground with her cradled in my lap. Softly, I murmured in her ear, rocking us back and forth. "I love you more, so much that I can't bear any second apart. Not knowing if you're okay –" the silver string connecting our chests buzzed and I knew that was a lie. I would feel if she weren't okay. If she were dead. "— please, baby, please. If you insist on going let me come and protect you as best as I can. Please."

I cursed myself for how much my voice broke and how much I wanted to cry. It suddenly hit me that by this time tomorrow I could not have the pleasure of holding her in my arms, hearing my name between her lips or ever kissing her again. And it killed me. I had to push it from my mind or it would eat away at me until I was a broken man. I couldn't seem weak to her, I knew this, or there was no chance in hell I was going. Sure, I could try to track them. But they had the strongest witches on their side, the fastest runners and the coyest predators. I was but one Angel among many who couldn't do a thing to stop the end of my world. If Sapphire was going to let herself be killed then I would be one step behind her. Sapphire buried her face in my chest, wetting my top with her tears.

"Please don't die then," she whispered against my neck. "You know, I will have to kill myself if you do. And it wont be easy."

I chuckled. Happy she'd tried to make a joke. Sapphire was so hard to kill that even Sapphire couldn't kill her. I tried to make myself feel reassured but I didn't know if anything could assure me of Sapphire's safety. Not unless I was there. "So. . I can come?"

"You can come."

I kissed the top of her head. Tonight we would leave. When all the other students were sound asleep we'd be marching right into a death trap. Maybe. I vowed to myself to at least get Sapphire and myself out. At anyone's expense. I hated myself for it but I knew, I would sooner through Gabbe, sweet Gabbe, into the flames than have a life – or death – without Sapphire.

"It makes you selfish." Sapphire had explained to me once. "For all the right reasons. The bond. You will always be my first priority and I would step over anyone to protect you." I had questioned why she would leave me behind for her brother then. "Your life is not in danger. If Quinn had a knife to your throat I would kill him without blinking. Though I'd hate myself later for it I wouldn't have done anything differently."

I thought to myself; being selfish for all the right reasons might not be so bad.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The time was now. Later on, after Sapphire agreed to let me join her on her wild attempt at a rescue mission for her brother, we were off on the way to the tiny island. As it turned out, it was a good thing Sapphire had allowed me to come. Sapphire, Keller and Galen all travelled in their animal forms – until we hut the borderline and they couldn't swim in their form (they were to be carried and flown) – Ash ran alongside them and Thea and Blaise had to be carried the entire distance by an angel. Daniel did come after all. Unlike my brother's and sisters (Arianne, Gabbe, Roland and Daniel, who under Luce's insistence had agreed to come after all) I flew dangerously close to the trees, where the shifters and Ash ran, to watch Sapphire as best as I could. She was beautiful. In the form of a black and white cheetah, faster than Keller and Galen, more driven and determined.

When they shifted, the three beautiful cats sprinting below us, the Angels watched in awe, they ran full speed ahead, in human form, and the one by one they pounced, their bone shifting and cracking into place, soft velvety fur covering their bodies. Sapphire took the lead as a black cheetah – she was going for speed – hair so dark that it shined blue. Keller and Galen went as leopard and panther, not that they had any choice in the matter unlike Sapphire. When we hit the shore, Keller and Galen slowed and shifted back to human form. But Sapphire sped up and bounded into the hair, getting smaller until she was a hawk. She was so elegant and graceful, as she soared amongst the Angels, slowing down to fly along side me. Hawk Sapphire winked at me and crowed, before speeding off in front. I think she was smiling. I furiously flapped my wings – the bald spots had grown in since our little fight with the witch goddesses – and flew up in front of her. I loved that, though we may or may not be heading into our deaths, Sapphire still managed to have fun.

Though, our fun was short lived. When the island came into view, Sapphire's voice came into my head, sharp and scared and worried. I noticed her falter as if she had forgotten how to fly. _Cam? _Sapphire dipped in the air because hastily bringing herself back up. I raced towards her, just as she shifted to human form and plummeted towards the ground.

I could feel the concern radiating from the others but ignored them. The yelled ahead. "There must be some anti shifter spell," she let me know and I believed her as out of her Hawk form, Sapphire started coming to. "It will render her shifter abilities useless."

I wondered if Sapphire felt most comfortable as a Shifter, and if not, what then? I didn't think there was a Witch "form" but I guess she had an internal mental switch that set her from Vampire to Witch. I hadn't been told specifics, and to be perfectly honest, the idea that someone could be more than one thing – plus any animal – was kinda freaky and way too foreign. But it was Sapphire. . and I loved her in any form.

"Thank you for catching me," Sapphire whispered in my ear, her arms snaking around my neck. Her silky voice was full of emotional and when I looked in her eyes, expecting her flirtatious, playful look I was met with a serious, sombre stare. Sapphire was worried and over the past few weeks, I still haven't gotten used to it. Her voice hinted a deeper message than 'hey, thanks for not letting me plummet to my death'. _Thank you for loving me. I know I haven't made it easy, but you have always been there to catch me._

_Hey, _I told her, in her head via my head, _I'd do it all over again. But don't do that. This sounds awfully much like a goodbye and there will be none of that, you hear?_

Of course she heard. Sapphire ignored me and pressed her lips to my neck. A solitary tear slipped from her cheek down to my skin, blazing a trail of invisible fire as it travelled down my neck until it disintegrated. The mark it had left burned like she had been breathing fire on me. I knew it didn't obviously, but I knew what that tear meant. Sapphire doesn't think she's getting out of here alive. Or she thinks I'm not.

The island got bigger and bigger and I realised with a start, that hundreds of humans must have died upon discovering this land. It was huge. Ash called ahead and the witches glanced down sharply at the ground. Thea and Blaize had informed us that they had a fear of heights. And landing nauseated them beyond belief. "We better get down soon. We're easy prey up here. Our best bet is to blend in until we find Maximus."

Until we _find _Maximus.

Find.

We were going to be on this godforsaken island longer than I had expected.

"Cam..." Sapphire whimpered my name, so softly and quietly that the words were meant for only my ears. "Please don't die."

"I won't if you won't." I murmured, kissing the tip of her nose as I landed. I kept a hold of her. I pulled her against me, my hands grasping her hips as I greedily eat up every second I could have of her before we didn't have time for stolen moments like this.

Sapphire smiled, discouraged and reached up on her tiptoes, hovering her lips over mine, waiting for me to break the gap between us. I look in her eyes. Her beautiful, sapphire blue eyes and something breaks inside of me as I bring my lips crashing down on hers. _What if you're not here tomorrow?_

For the whole day, I hold on to Sapphire as if my touch alone would keep her from running off into the night to save the day and sacrifice herself. It's not long until another argument hits of between us, causing a stir in our group.

A friend of Sapphire's had allowed us to stay at his place. He was a good guy spying on the bad guys from what I gathered. Oh, and his name? Adrian. Let me inform you, the day I met Sapphire we just talked all night. Her ex boyfriend was some guy called Adrian, they weren't that good together, she wasn't interested in him, he was a dick, to be honest. From what I have gathered, his eyes were made for only her, he is very interesting and he is a complete and utter saint.

"Really, Sapphire?!" I growled, when we were introduced, yanking her roughly away from Adrian. His green eyes looked shocked and confused as he watched me tow Sapphire away. He had been going in for a kiss... on the lips... I was sure of it... Well, maybe the cheek but I am not letting some guy kiss my soul mate. No effing way. "Adrian? Did you fail to mention that we would be sleeping in the same house as your ex boyfriend, who by the way, seems perfectly nice?"

"I couldn't see him that way, Cameron. Shut up and sit down. Do you not know how this works yet?" Sapphire's hair was in her eyes and she angrily blew it from her face. It was cute and I fought the urge to tell her so. "You. Are. My. Soul mate. I can't be with anyone like I can be with you, so grasp that and lets move on."

This wasn't going to work. The soul mate rule argument only works if she had met Adrian after she had met me. Before me, she could have loved anyone she wanted. I love Lilith. So what makes her so different? "Don't even try that one. You knew this would bother me."

Sapphire dragged a hand through her hair and down her face. Over the past few weeks I had grown used to this gesture; Sapphire was angry and trying not to let it show. "Of all the things that could bother you in our current situation I did not know you were so petty that some guy I barely had a relationship with would bother you."

"Of course I am that petty!"

"Then grow up."

"You."

"Real mature, Cam eron." Also, over the past few weeks, my full name had been used a lot. As well as simply just Briel. I can play the last name/full name game, too honey. "I love you, alright?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Three days in, the urge to break Adrian's nose was too much. I almost broke the bones in Sapphire's hand when he walked in, interrupting the alone time Sapphire and I seldom get, just to let us know dinner would be here in an hour. Sapphire and I had no desire for dinner and I especially, had no desire to watch him lay a kiss upon Sapphire's cheek, too close to the corner of her lip. To my delight, Sapphire had stiffened and angled away from him, her body hugging to my side. When she winced, I felt bad. I wasn't sure if it was my hand squeezing hers – from day one Sapphire had seemed invincible and I shudder remembering how she had leaned into a knife held against her throat – or because she knew it made me uncomfortable; how close Adrian wanted to be all of the time. So, I guess, either way, it was my fault.

And I hated myself for it.

I often wondered what would be happening if I had stayed at Swords & Cross. Not between Adrian and my girlfriend, but what would be happening now? Would something important have happened had I not come along? Wondering was no good, I thought, wondering could drive a person mad. Plus, I didn't know we would be staying with Adrian until we got here, so how could I even wonder what Sapphire was doing with her ex-boyfriend if I didn't even know about it? As stupid as it sounds, that would make me feel better about staying.. but I wouldn't know, so how could I feel better?

No, I was supposed to be here. With her, Sapphire. Every moment we spent apart was agony and the strain the silver chord linking our hearts together was horrible if she left the room for fifteen minutes. Was I obsessed and clingy and over protective and needy and overall the kind of guy one would avoid?

Probably, but Sapphire never once complained.

I wonder if she wanted to.

I wondered too much.

Wonder, wonder, wonder.

By day four, Sapphire hadn't had blood in almost 6 months, not since she had attacked Molly – within rights – and drank from her, barely, but still. I could sense she needed some and wondered how she would react if I was to offer her mine. You see? Wondering makes a person mad.

Every so often, her blue eyes would take on a silver tinge, her lips were a little redder and a lot more fuller, her canine teeth pressing down on her lower lip. I seen her looking at Thea and Blaises's necks a few times, the closest people to human in the house. If they wanted blood, Sapphire and Ash, they would have to go out and buy some. Obviously, they couldn't. None of us could go out for long, unless we were looking for Maximus, but we were devising a plan for him. Adrian wasn't a vampire, so there was no need for him to go out buying blood, though he had offered, of course. It would draw too much attention and upon Sapphire's disappearance on the island, I discovered that Adrian had been questioned at length on her whereabouts.

He never said a thing and I tried to convince myself it was because he didn't know but something about his eyes told me he had known she was up to something and fleeing was as good an idea as any on the cursed island. Adrian had had a hunch at least, showing he knew Sapphire a lot more than I had expected, and had protected her.

I didn't like him anymore, but I had respect for him.

And gratitude.

I didn't like feeling gratitude for him.

He left the room again, a spring in his step, and Sapphire flexed her hand. "Cam.." she sighed, entwining her other hand in the hair at the nape of my neck. "You can't hate him forever; we would be dead without him, you know."

"I know. But it's normal boyfriend stuff." I winked. "We're not supposed to like your exes. Silly Sapphire."

"When were we ever normal?" she teased, leaning closer to me, her nose scrunching up ever so slightly on the world normal. It was overrated for sure. Normalcy, I mean. I challenged her if she liked my exes. "Well, they're all dead or you never really cared about them in the first place, so no I don't dislike them or have a particular problem with any of them. Hm.. perhaps Lilith, if that makes you feel any better. I will not speak ill of the dead.. unless I killed them, of course."

Ah, she had a point there and though I would never admit it, knowing she disliked Lilith did make me feel better. Hey, she wasn't supposed to like my exes, right? I leaned in and kissed her nose, chuckling. "Must you always be right?"

"I must."

I twiddled with a strand of her dark hair, smiling softly to myself. We never ever got moments like this. Happy, easy moments, where we could laugh and smile and mean it. Right now, we were just another teenaged couple and it was wonderful. "You know, I wish we met years ago. Like 1700's, I could just imagine you in corsets and long, elegant dresses, rosy lips and cheeks and your long hair curled and pinned on top of your head. I think that was where you should have been born and died, in that era, for sure." I pulled Sapphire closer still, bring her legs up over my lap. "Though, saying that, I don't mind having you in this era either."

"Really? I could always imagine you there too." Sapphire wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head against my shoulder. This was nice, I liked this. "When this is all over we're leaving Sword's and Cross. Maybe we can get a house somewhere.. near a beach. Get a dog. And then, we can be as normal as we can be before we have to move away again, you know? Cam, we can just have nice nights in alone. Alone. Just us."

"Just us. I like the sound of that." I let my hand wander up and down her long leg and grinned. The whole of the week, Sapphire seemed adamant that one of us wasn't getting off this island alive, but maube she was realsing that maybe, just maybe, we can. And she let herself dream, for once. Dream of a life we could have. "A Labrador. A porch swing. We can pretend to grow old together."

Sapphire softly pressed her lips against my jawline. "We will have that, Cam. I promise."

Sapphire never broke her promises.

For the time being I let go of all my worries and fears and held on to hopes and dreams.

It wasn't too bad after all.

"Promise," I repeated. "Sapphire?"

"Cam?"

I chuckled. "I love you, so much. Saying all that, I just –" I pressed her hand to my chest and she splayed her fingers as far as she could, I was positive she could feel the erratic tempo of my heart. "—everything.. Everything I do in life, will be for you, or because of you. I want you to know how much you mean to me. And we are both getting out of here alive, and I will meet your brother and he will come stay with us in the Summer's."

Sapphire looked up, smiling that secret smile, reserved for me and only me. She entwined my fingers with hers over my heart and fluttered her eyelashes. "I know," she murmured. "I know."

So when I kissed her, I could feel that she meant it. And when I kissed her, I knew we would have eternity together and nobody could take that away from us.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

I woke up in the dead of night to the high pitch screams.

They richocheted off the walls and pounded into my ears. My head ached and I struggled to form coherent thought – it was that loud. Once I was able to maintain my composure, my arms searched for Sapphire. In vain. She wasn't there and my throat constricted in panic.

The screams were so agony filled and horrific that they weren't noises one could do on purpose. There was no way to identify who they belonged to. Those screams shook me to the core and I will remember them for the rest of my life.

I bolted out of the room, only half dressed, and into the lounge where there was a gathering of our group of... people? My eyes scanned the room for the only person I needed to see and until Sapphire was locked in my sight, I couldn't breathe.

I rushed over and dropped to my knees beside the screaming figure. It wasn't her and I didn't know who it was. Blood streamed from a gash in the side of his neck and head, his eyes were large and white and terrified. The figure raised a hand and I followed his finger to Sapphire, who was crouched over with blood running out the corner of her mouth and an animalistic look upon her face. Her eyes were bright green and tainted silver. As I watched, she arched her back ever so slightly and braced her hands on the floor. The screaming man screamed again and – despite his pain – tried to stumble away from her.

That was when it happened.

If I had blinked, I would have missed it.

In a flash, Sapphire was kneeling by the man's head, who I later discovered to be a human servant to Maximus, wrapped her hands around his head almost like a caress. It slowed down then; the man's breath became so forced and clear that I could see the carbon dioxide particles blowing in the air. His blue eyes turned up to look Sapphire in the eye and a sort of calm washed over him.

He was going to die and he was alright with that.

Sapphire didn't flinch at the noise or close her eyes against the sight of the man's neck snapping in pieces.

Blaze and Thea had retreated to the corner, the cousins holding each other as they cowered in fear of Sapphire. Ash was standing by Adrian. They held their lips in a thin line. I stayed by the body of the man, who – before meeting Sapphire – I would have happily have let die in front of my eyes half a year ago.

But love.

Love gives us humanity.

So where was Sapphire's?

Sapphire gently set the man's head down, stood up and with a final glare in my direction, flitted out of the room.

I couldn't think about how that was a bad idea. Right then, it was good. I wasn't sure if I could look at her the same anymore. If I knew this girl at all, that person wasn't her. I was scared of that person who had taken a life with pleasure, ravishing ever moment of his fear and lapping up his pain like a kitten to milk. This wasn't Sapphire. But I didn't care at that point, we were all frozen in the room and it was as if we were playing a game of statues, only the first to move wouldn't just lose the game. They'd lose their life. I stared down at the body – that was all it was after all, there was nobody there. "Who was he?"

Ash cleared his throat and looked at the man – he was barely a man, only a boy of about 19 – with a perplexed expression on his face. "A voluntary slave of Maximus'. He was a blood bag of sorts." he cleared his throat again and I frowned. "From what we gathered before... well... you know... he was sent to look for Sapphire. Maximus hadn't bet on her killing him, perhaps drinking from him, yes. But not killing him."

"I hadn't betted on her doing it." Thea, sweet Thea, croaked from the corner. Thea was not made for this life and I pitied her. In fact, I envied her. "Why?"

Adrian shrugged and looked at the human with distaste. A bitter part of my mind sneered that he and Sapphire would be perfect for each other. "He had to die eventually. He was never getting out of this house. One way or another, he was doomed."

It ran through my mind that perhaps Sapphire had been doing him a favour then. Why prolong the inevitable after all?

No,

She could have compelled him to forget her face.

She could have compelled him to leave this island and forget everything he ever knew. A new start.

He didn't have to die.

"Nobody else dies." I stated, looking each of them in the eye. Taking an extra moment or so to stare down Adrian. He wasn't putting up a fight with me, for once, not today. I was in no mood to be reckoned with. I said it again, more stern. "Nobody. Else. Dies."

I didn't know what I was talking about.

I was naive.

I didn't know what I was up against.

"Nobody else dies." Thea, Blaize, Daniel - who had remained silent throughout the whole ordeal - Adrian and Ash all repeated, nodding along to the words. As if it would change anything. Nobody else would die, but someone had.

I looked down at the man and drew my fingers over his eyes.

I did a double take.

The man looked as peaceful as if he was sleeping when I turned his neck straight.

He was smiling.

Maybe she did have some humanity after all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

At the time, I was too upset to do anything. But now, I regret those moments of delay more than anything. Sapphire had gone, flitted out without a sound after she had so ruthlessly killed that man (in her defence he had come here to rat on us) but still, I had no idea she had something like that in her. Not anymore, anyway.

We waited impatiently – Blaize, Thea, Daniel, Arianna, Ash, Adrian and I – for her return. I grew more and more anxious as the time went on and we never heard from Sapphire. I was so angry at myself. I promised myself, I promised Sapphire that she would never been in harms way as long as I was still breathing and I just let her wander off into an island that was hunting for her? What kind of a boyfriend was I? What kind of a man was I? Daniel and Ash tried reasoning with me as I anxiously paced the floors, bristling with anger. I was not in the mood to be consoled however and twice I had to be held down to keep me from running around looking for her.

"If you leave you'll be putting Sapphire and everyone here in more danger!" Adrian spat in my face, growling his words and lacing them with venom. "They'll sense you in a minute and don't think they don't have ways to make you talk, pretty boy."

Hours passed by and no sign of her came. I felt that Ash and Adrian were about to have a nervous breakdown too, following in my path. Finally though, there was a timid knock at the door.

Followed by the sound of a body slumping down the wooden frame.

I opened the door in a second, too quick for anyone to even acknowledge that I was not sitting where I previously was. Much to my dismay (and pleasure eventually) the body that fell back was not Sapphire. I exhaled a relieved breath and the slammed my fist against the wall in frustration. "Where is _she_?"

"Quinn!" Ash rushed to the mans side, pushing me away. Quinn? "Quinn, what happened? Are you okay? Where is she? Where's Sapphire?"

Quinn groaned and rolled to the side, pushing himself up. Ash brought him to his feet and allowed the bigger man to rest against him. They got him to the sofa. I closed the door and watched from behind with Daniel and the other fallen angels. Thea and Blaize worked of Quinn, healing all wounds and injuries. Having returned most of his strength, Quinn lunged for Ash, crabbing his shirt in his hand.

"You have to help her... Saph... Sapphire. He has her. Maximus! He has her!" Quinn sat up and dragged a hand through his black hair – almost as black as Sapphire's – but his eyes were black, so unlike hers. Ash tried to calm him down and eventually succeeded. Daniel demanded he explain what happened. "I could sense her, you know in my head—"I later learned that Quinn and Sapphire were the Night World's most infamous strongest telepaths. "—though it wasn't faint... It was like she was right there in the dungeons with me. She fed me and got me free from my chains. But we weren't fast enough... The guards... there was too many and we were never going to survive it. She sacrificed herself. She gave herself up and the let me go. I tried to get back in but my attempts were futile – their defences were too great. Sapphire did tell me to tell... Cam—"

I pushed forward from the wall and was by his side in a heartbeat. I clutched his shoulders and shook him as if trying to shake the words out of me. "What?! What did she tell you?"

"She's sorry and that she loves you." Quinn closes his eyes tightly and looks away. Sapphire had once told me he was the ultimate vampire, no one hated humans like he did. And then he met a human girl – a vampire hunter at that – and surprise, surprise they were soul mates. This girls, Raschel, changed him for the better and now he was a strong member of the Daybreak community. I imagine he was thinking of what it would be like to lose her. Even so, his remorse was nothing like it could be.

I pushed away from him and stood up, determination masking my face. "With or without you all, I'm going to find her and I'm going to save her…"

"We're 100% with you, Cam." Thea's shy voice broke out from the rest of them. She pressed her fingers and her lips together tightly. "But how? Quinn's strong – stronger than most of us – we'll never get into that castle and out alive. With magic or not."

I chuckled morbidly. "They've just ripped away the one thing that ever mattered to me; I don't think anything can stop me. Look," I looked each of them in the eye and held my gaze for a few seconds, assuring I had their undivided attention. "I get it if you don't come but I'm going. I can't stand another second without her and each of you—" This time, I focus in on the few people her I knew had soul mates (Quinn, Ash, Thea… even Daniel) hoping that the message would drive home. Hopefully… these were the only people who even had a slight clue as to what I was going through. Even then, I wasn't positive they understood until their own soul mate was ripped away from them.

"I'm in, Cam." Quinn approached me and we shook hands, fierce determination mirroring on our faces. "This is all my fault… I'm supposed to look out for her – she's my sister and we're gonna get her back for you."

"I'm in." Thea.

"I'm in." Arianne.

"I'm in." Roland.

"Yeah, me too." Blaize.

"Of course, I am also." Ash.

"Always." Daniel.

Together, we were going to save Sapphire and we were all going to make it out alive.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The home of Maximus wasn't exactly like I expected. I expected wrought iron gates squealing mercilessly under their age, worn grey bricks that towered above us menacingly with panned windows which were dusty and rattled with the wind. This building demanded respect and fear from it's visitors.

"Feel free to back out now." I turned, looking each of my new friends in the eye and giving them a chance to turn around and go home and live. "Your safety isn't guaranteed here and my sole purpose here is for Sapphire. So, when we get in those doors, don't expect me to be backing you up."

"I'm with Cam." Quinn stepped forward, the darkness of his eyes giving away no hints of fear or doubt. Good, I didn't want anyone going in there with doubts lacing their mind and retreat. "I stay but we protect none of you. Got it?"

"We protect ourselves." Ash nodded and locked his jaw with a clenched fist. His ever-changing eyes flitted around the group and landed on Thea and Blaize. I didn't blame him – or them – because they didn't have the defences that the rest of us did, they had magic – but who know if that would work the minute we stepped inside that.. castle, I guess. "Don't depend on anyone else unless it is absolutely necessary."

"We understand." Thea said quietly but her quivering hand sought for Blaize's and the witches clung to each other. No matter what, Thea and Blaize were in this together.

Roland and Arianne nodded once, their faces impenetrable masks of fearlessness. I wondered if they knew what they were putting their selves into.

I wondered if I knew.

My eyes sought Daniel, who had thought beside me for centuries and we nodded curtly. "Always, brother." He said. "I'll follow you, always."

So it began.

I tugged on the silver chord. Sapphire didn't tug back but she was alive and that was all that kept me going. I followed it and flew over the fence, gesturing for the rest to follow. I was scared. Scared for Sapphire and me, scared for our friends, just scared. I couldn't admit it though, because despite telling them it was every man for their own, I knew my friends were looking to me for direction.

I had never been in this position before. I had always come second, third.. anything but first and I wasn't sure if I could do this—

A pang went through my chest when I felt the familiar tug of Sapphire and I's silver soul mate chord. She was okay. _I love you, _I sent,_ I'm gonna take you home._

I investigated the building, taking a step back to judge the height. I didn't know if we'd all be able to make it, what with Quinn, Ash, Thea, Blaize and Adrian. I turned and raised an eyebrow to Daniel.

"I don't know." He leaned back to measure the building. "It's too high to carry them straight up. I don't think—"

"You guys go up, we'll find another way." Quinn said, anxiously leaning away from us to glance around the curve of the castle. "But hurry, there's someone coming."

So, with Quinn's command, the three angels and myself unfurled our wings and shot upwards as quietly as the wind and disappeared as Ash and Quinn grabbed a hold of Thea and Blaize and the five of them sprinted off into the night. We turned and looked to see who was running towards us and cast a sigh of relief when we see that Quinn and the others were nowhere in sights. A man was clutching his neck and scrambling away from his attacker.

"Ma-Maximus – Please! I meant her no harm.. I only wanted to see her. She's so beautiful and I—" The man fumbled for words as he clutched his throat, sliding backwards on the stones as somewhere through his pleading he had dropped to his knees to bed. My blood ran cold.

This was Maximus. He was the reason we were here and he had my soul mate somewhere in the depths of his hell.

"You dare gaze at my daughter?" Was he talking about Sapphire or did he actually have a daughter? I wasn't sure but my ears perked up curiously. I was still fighting the urge to go down there and rip the guy's throat out but Daniel's firm grasp on my arm brought me back to reality. "You dare gaze upon her? You have no right. She is above you and your worthless race, Wolf! I would sooner bite off my own hand than let one of you go near her. Sapphire would laugh in your face if she could see you now, coward!"

Oh. _Oh. _He considered Sapphire to be his daughter... not just a successful experiment he wanted a keen eye on at all times. Sapphire thought of him as nothing but a monster who was set to ruin her life unknowingly. He was mad and I could tell that from her. So consumed with his own self-worth that everyone else was below him, vermin.

_Cam?! Cam!_ Sapphire's voice broke through my thoughts and brought me back to what we were here for. _Where are you, Cam? Help me! I want to go home.. C-Cam. I need you._

_Tell me where you are! How do I find you? _I shot back. She had to be near, I could feel it. The connection was strong. Which meant she was close by.

"She's near." I turn to the others. "Arianne – you stay here with Roland and look out for any trouble. If it's too dangerous, just fly away, leave us."

I didn't wait for a reply but only gave Daniel a curt nod before we stealthily made our way down the spiralling set of stairs we were stood listening over. We held our breaths and hugged the walls. They were still down there. I was sure of it.

I gesture for Daniel to stay put and be quiet and he nodded in response. _You're almost there, Cam, I can feel you. Nobody is here. Just be careful and quiet. Walk to the end of the hallway and turn right. You'll see a set of stairs. Go up and get me out of this room. _

I told her I wouldn't be long and motioned for Daniel to follow me. "We're almost there." I informed him. I tapped my head with a knowing look and he smiled softly, knowing what I was talking about. "There's a stairway at the end of this hall. Can you stand watch while I get her?"

"Of course. I'll wait for you both." Daniel placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and smiled. "We're all getting out of here alive. I promise you, brother."

I wasn't going to hold him to that but I nodded in agreement. I rushed up the stairs and, as quietly as possible, busted the door opened. I sighed in relief. She was there. Sapphire stood on her feet, staring at me in shock.

"No, no, no!" she cried, tugging at her hair as genuine tears came to her eyes. I was rooted to the spot, in what I first thought to be shock. "What are you doing here, Cam? I told you to get out. Why—What's wrong, Cam?"

I still couldn't move.

I tried to open my mouth to say something but when I opened my mouth all air left my lungs and my throat closed tightly. It wouldn't kill me, I hoped, but it was uncomfortable and soon enough it would begin to get painful. Using my eyes, I tried to tell her something was wrong. I couldn't even form a coherent thought at this point.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" the voice was low, menacing and teasing me. Sapphire was right in front of me, one foot in front of the other before she too was frozen to the spot within arms reached. "That I would let you and your angel scum into my home and take that which is mine? Young ones, these days. So naïve. So gullible."

Maximus suited his name. He was large with shock of grey hair and an infuriating smirk. He dressed to impress, even in the silliest of occasions such as right now. He was a man who thought highly of himself and lowly of others and I just hated him on sight.

I looked back at Sapphire to see the fear in her eyes when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

And then I didn't see anything in her eyes because they rolled back into her head and she crumpled to the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"You can talk now, you know," Maximus grinned at me with a sinister glint in his eye. "I just wanted to talk to you without the little lady interrupting."

He just wanted to talk?! So why couldn't I move and why did he need to knock Sapphire out to talk? I looked at her body, laying lifeless on the ground. I knew then that he didn't really care for her like he had expressed – hey, maybe the nut really thought he did love her – but I knew love now and this wasn't it.

"You see, Cameron Briel, you have proved to be a fatal flaw in my plans for my daughter."

"She's not your daughter!" I spat, trying y best to break free from whatever hold he had on me - literally. "Who does this to their daughter? You don't deserve to look at me."

Maximus looked as though he was trying his best not to slap me across the face right then. To irritate him further, I grinned cockily at him (I was surprised I could muster up the will power to stretch my lips but rather pleased when I found I could do it.) and got exactly what I had asked for.

"You dare talk to me like that?" Maximus roared, enraged. I only grinned wider, still recovering from my last blow. "She is mine and you cannot have her."

"Well," I growled through the pain. Damn, that really hurt. "I don't plan on leaving her here with you so, you see, you have proved to be a fatal flaw in my plan."

Nice, Cam, smooth.

Maximus barked out a sarcastic laugh and I flinched. What was I really going to do though? I wouldn't kill him, even if I could. I was paralysed with fear (pardon the pun.) at the thought that somehow he and Saph were linked somehow and if one went, so did the other. I just couldn't – wouldn't – take the risk.

"Fortunately, Cam, I can take the risk."

It happened so quickly after that.

In our stare down of guts and will, we had both failed to notice Sapphire drag herself up off the ground. Both failed to notice her edging her way around Maximus to stand behind him. Only when she spoke did I notice her. And Maximus. Her lips were right at his ear and I could see pain in his eyes. "Maybe I'll see you in hell, father, maybe not."

And with that, she shoved her hand deep into his chest and ripped his bleeding black heart out.

"How do you feel?" I fussed over Arcadia while we stood on the islands edge. I was saving my anger for later, when I was sure she wasn't going to die on me. "Are you okay? Please don't die. You promised me a picket fence life and a puppy—"

"Cam. I'm fine. Look at me." Sapphire extended her arms down the length of her body with a smile only for me. "We were wrong, okay? He's dead and I'm not. Can we just be happy about that before we go home and you kill me anyway?"

I bundled her into my arms, burying my face in her hair and inhaling deeply. I was beginning to forget what she smelled like. I was scared of the thought of someday forgetting her beautiful bright eyes and her mischievous smile. Or the feel of her long legs entangled with mine while she kissed along my jawline and allowed her fingers to flit through my hair.

The thought of living without her was unbearable.

So, I flew her back to prison, trying to keep the smile off my face.

Daniel was right. Every single one of them had gotten out of their alive. Sapphire had a bruise on her head from hitting the floor earlier but it would be gone when they were off the island for a few hours, Blaize and Thea got away with only a scraped knew between them and Arianne and Roland were practically untouched.

I had a wounded ego from being slapped across the face but everything was well besides that.

"You know," I grinned at Sapphire when we touched the ground and made our way back to our rooms on foot, hand-in-hand as if she hadn't just ripped the heart out of the man who had made our lives a living hell since we met. Sapphire looked at me adoringly, with an eyebrow raised and a smile on her face. "I'm gonna buy us a puppy."

Sapphire tipped her head back and let out a delicious peal of laughter, something I feared I was never going to hear again for a while.

"Yeah, Cam." She giggled and kissed me quickly, wrapping her arms around my neck and leaning back in my arms. "I'll supply the picket fence and white paint."

We laughed about it, though someday we would actually do it and made our way back to the room we shared.

Who knew?

Who knew I would fall in love with a crazy girl who got shoved in here for handicapping FBI agents and just happened to be a shapeshifter-cum-vampire-cum-witch and had the craziest of all protective fathers who we were set out to kill? Who knew it would work out like it had?

"What's next on our bucket list, beautiful?" I murmured as I held her in my arms. Laying in bed with her. An act so simple yet something I would never take for advantage ever again. "Vengeful lovers?"

"Sure. I'm think you'll have plenty of those."

I lay in silence with her for a while, just listening to our calm breathing and healthy hearts fill the room.

"Hey." I looked down at her and she smiled back at me. "Did you ever figure out what your true form was yet?"

"I'm everything, Cam." She grinned and kissed me gently before whispering. "Beautiful and deadly."


End file.
